cherrys_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace Bunny
Ace is a descendant of Bugs Bunny, and is the leader of the Loonatics. He also acts and talks just like Bugs Bunny. Ace is clever, savvy, and a born leader, who wears a uniform with yellow accents. Ace is the team's leader. He fights in close proximity to his enemies, using his martial arts skills more often than his laser vision. An adept martial artist and swords-hare; his sword, as revealed in the second season, is a weapon from the planet Freleng called the Guardian Strike Sword. Biography Before getting his powers, Ace was a martial arts stunt double in films. Ace loves to toy with his opponents like his ancestor did. However, if met with an opponent whose abilities could be a potential threat to him and his team, he takes things more seriously. Like his ancestor, Ace possesses a Brooklyn accent and uses the catchphrase "Whats up, doc?" Some believe Ace could be in love with one of his teammates, Lexi Bunny, because in episode twenty-one "It Came From Outer Space" he quickly took action on rescuing Lexi from Melvin The Martian. Ace first appears in Akito and the Loonatics when Akito Fudo takes a walk and ends up in Acmetropolis which was a summoning from Zadavia for him to become a new ally to The Loonatics. Akito and Ace become very close in both a brotherly sense and a bit of a mentor and apprentice relationship as the story goes on. Ace often refers to Akito as "Kid", though they're very close with each other. Near the end of the story, Ace and Lexi get married, and the Fudo twins are visited by Ace and Lexi's future children who come to thank them for helping the Loonatics before they go back home. Occasionally, Ace and the other Loonatics appear for help from the Fudo siblings such as in Return of the Loonatics ''when they ask for judges to help them find a new teammate, and make a special appearance in ''The Loonatics Meet Ratchet and Clank. Abilities/Weapons *'Optical Enhancement: IR vision laser lock.' *'Laser Vision: Can shoot destructive laser blasts from his eyes.' *'Guardian Strike Sword: Primary weapon used for weapon-to-weapon combat, later is able generate powerful charges of energy.' Trivia *In pre-production, Ace Bunny was originally named Buzz Bunny. *He’s used his ancestor Bugs Bunny’s lines on more than one occasion. *According to an old woman in Weathering Heights, Bugs Bunny is Ace Bunny's great-great-great-grandfather. *Like his ancestor, his characteristic phrase is "What's up Doc?" *He maintains a friendship-rivalry relationship with Duck, due to the envy he has for being the team leader. *He is in love with Lexi, but he is not aware of it. *He often makes mocking comments about his enemies, even during battles. *Bugs Bunny is briefly turned into Ace during a segment in New Looney Tunes - formally titled Wabbit. *Back in 1938, Happy Rabbit is the prototype renamed Bugs Bunny descendant Ace Bunny. Category:Canon Characters Category:Loonatics Unleashed characters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Rabbits Category:Boyfriends Category:Heroes